The Dark Lady
by YayimaHufflepuff
Summary: The Dark Lady, Lord Voldemort's daughter would never have seen herself here seven years ago, but then a lot can happen in seven years and a lot has happened, and you know what they say. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Rating MA only for small smut section in the middle.


There are some who say The Dark Lord's daughter was every bit as dangerous, every bit as powerful and every bit as insane as her father. I happened to know they were wrong. The Dark Lady was more dangerous and she was ten times more powerful than her father, but that was only because unlike her father, she was perfectly sane.

Her own method of immortality had not marred her perfect features and her mind was as sharp as it had ever been. You see, Lady Voldemort was not out to destroy the way we lived, nor did she want to destroy or rule the world. Lady Voldemort only wanted one thing, revenge. And she was damn close to getting it.

It started after the battle of Hogwarts when Death eaters started chasing bloodlines for the next in command. It would have been me, if someone hadn't discovered her. Once we found out, everyone found out and she was locked away in Azkaban, not for being bad, but for who she was and who she could become for the surviving death eaters. Yet five years after she was placed there she broke out. The Dementors could listen to her and they ignored her so she kept her magic and became powerful to the extent of being able to cast wandless spells and she escaped that way. The first person she found after her escape was me.

_******Flashback******_

_ "Shuen, go and get the door," I ordered._

_ "I'm sorry master, but I…I can't. There is a bad person out there," Shuen whispered. I rolled my eyes as I dislodged Parkinson from my lap, leaving her to twist the stupid elf's ears. As I smirked at the elf's yelps I opened the door only to have my mouth drop open in shock._

_ "G-," I started, but she silenced me with a soft whisper and a flick of her fingers._

_ "Do not speak that disgusting name. Use the name my father chose for himself," The skinny, but beautiful, woman purred._

_ "Lo- Lady Voldemort?" I whispered in shock._

_ "Are you blind Malfoy?" The witch spat sarcastically. That riled me and I felt my sneer hitch onto my face._

_ "How dare you talk to me like that you filthy little mudbl-," I didn't complete my sentence as I found myself on the floor writhing in pain as millions of knives scratched and stabbed my skin. I cringed further into the floor as the pain intensified and made me feel as if my body was on fire. As I let out a scream the spell lifted._

_ "Know your place Malfoy, and if you dare speak that word in my presence again you shall receive worse," The woman smiled as she stepped over me._

_******End Flashback******_

"As I'm sure you're all aware. Today is the day when the ministry falls and Potter dies. There are few left to stand against us and we all know it, but fail me and you will think the afterlife is a welcome break," Lady Voldemort hissed. A chorus of "yes master" rose up from her death eaters and they suddenly popped away.

"You are ready my lady?" I asked softly. The Dark Lady met my eyes slowly and she nodded.

"Malfoy I require your assistance," She murmured softly. I knew instantly what she meant and my heart jumped. I waited for these moments with baited breath because in those moments I could awaken the vixen lying in my master and she allowed me to whisper her birth name.

After she stood up, I followed her up the stairs of the Manor she had built straight after her escape, to her bedroom. I tried to hide my surprise at being led here but she detected it with a soft chuckle.

"You are surprised Malfoy?" She asked as she stripped her robes off with her back to me. No matter how many times I had seen the smooth expanse of her creamy skin, she always stunned me into silence. Forgetting her question I walked forwards and slid my hands down her back and around her waist, feeling the soft skin under my hands. Only, I forgot how dangerous it was to not answer a direct question from The Dark Lady.

"Crucio," was the soft whisper from my mistress and I fell to the floor with a yell as the pain of her whispered crucio hit me worse than the crucio of her father. She lifted the spell quickly.

"Stand up and answer me. Are you surprised?" I stood up quickly.

"Yes master," I whispered. She turned around to face me and removed my clothes with a flick of her fingers. My mistress hadn't held a wand in five years but her magic was as casual as if she was using her own wan

"You will learn your purpose soon… Draco," The Dark Lady purred as she dropped to her knees in front of me. My heart stopped and then began to hammer in triple time. My mistress had never used my birth name before, nor had she ever pleasure me. If it was not for the pain I had received and the pain of her fingernails on my hips I would have thought I was dreaming.

All too quickly my mistress stood up and pulled my mouth to hers in a heated kiss. Kisses like that had never been allowed before but I took the opportunity with both hands as I yanked her body to mine. My hands roved over her soft body as she pulled me towards her bed where we landed together. I could tell from that moment that the master I must obey had given way to the vixen I could love. Yet, even as the vixen I expected her to dominant me but this time she pulled me on top of her and nipped playfully on my neck. Drawing back I noticed a light to her brown eyes that I had never seen before, but as I stared I noticed the light cooling to return her eyes to the colour I was used to.

"Do not make me wait Malfoy," She hissed, her sharp tone marred only by a slight pant of need. Not willing to be on the receiving end of my master's fury and not willing to hold myself back any longer I slid into her, only to force myself to stop as I whispered her birth name.

"The charm," I murmured into her neck. She shook her head.

"Not this time Draco," She whispered and I suddenly understood my purpose.

I slid deep into her and we both let out a muted moan, she felt so good to me, her body so soft and pliant in my arms. It felt good to dominate her. Entwining the fingers of one hand with hers I pulled back and thrust in again, revelling in the sound of her wanton moan as I trailed my other hand down her body. I felt her hands in my hair pull and I looked into her eyes and brought my mouth back to hers. Her eyes were alight with a fire I had only ever seen once before and I was quick to move and respond and keep that fire there. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I slid into her and pushed against a spot that made her arch her back and press her chest into me.

"Draco," She hissed and I slowed as I looked at her. "Make…make love to me, please," She stammered. My eyes widened as I heard her plea but then I lowered my mouth to her neck and began to kiss her as I slid into her with more care than I ever had.

"I love you. I love you so much," I hissed into her neck.

"I love you too," She whispered as she raked her nails up my back.

The pleasure I felt built up inside of me as we moved in sync until she arched her back and dug her nails into my hips.

"Draco!" She screamed. I gasped as her muscles clamped down on me and I held her tight as I groaned her name into the soft skin of her neck while I buried myself deep inside her as my release came.

We lay there for a time, her breathing slowly returning to normal as she kissed me, then I felt her return to normal and I slipped out of her, but before she could object I pulled her small body back against mine. Thankfully me being forward with her didn't get me crucioed. Then it hit me.

I'd just impregnated The Dark Lady. She was going to have a baby. I was going to be a father.

I couldn't sleep afterwards. I was exhausted but I couldn't sleep. The Dark Lady allowed me to stay by her side afterwards which was a shock, but all I could think about was the fact I was probably going to be a father and there was a possibility that I was not going to be involved with my child's life. There was a knock at the door and my Lady awoke sharply. She untangled my arm from her waist and sat up making sure she was covered before hissing in low parseltongue to open the door. She hadn't always been a parselmouth, but she had gained the power when she had accepted her fate a week after the Battle of Hogwarts. I had been there to witness it.

_******Flashback******_

_I stepped out of Madame Malkin's shop and saw a crowd across the street. Holding Mother's arm I began to pull her away. What was happening was none of our business, but I suddenly felt compelled to stop and return._

_Looking back I saw something terrible through a gap. She was there struggling with five Aurors, all of whom were showing her no mercy. I then noticed Potter stood in front of her and I gritted my teeth._

_ "YOU'RE THE DAUGHTER OF TOM RIDDLE! DO YOU NOT GET THAT?" Potter roared over the noise of her cries and the crowd, but at his bellow, the girl went limp._

_ "NO!" She suddenly screamed. Potter suddenly moved forwards, but I found myself walking forwards despite my mother's warnings._

_ "Leave her alone Potter! What has she ever done?" I yelled._

_ "Stay out of this Malfoy!" Potter yelled back as I caught her eyes. Potter turned to face the girl._

_ "To prevent any further trouble we're sending you to Azkaban, where you will live the rest of your life," Potter said loud enough to be heard by everyone. A dead silence suddenly filled the street that only seemed to intensify with the arrival of the Dementors. The girl looked up at Potter and I could see the cold hatred present in her eyes. Potter had just created a monster._

_ "No," She growled._

_ "Take her," Potter ordered. The girl's cries grew louder until she was screaming, then as they took her closet to the two waiting Dementors there was an explosion of magic centred at her. It was the type of explosion caused by the breakdown of a barrier and the five aurors holding her died right there and then as her magic, concentrated at her, ripped through their limbs. Everyone else was blown back off their feet as a shockwave of magic ripped through Diagon Alley destroying all the buildings in its path. Potter had apparated away by the time I noticed the Dementors clutch the girl who now radiated power and whisk her away to Azkaban._

_******End Flashback******_

The door slid open and two death eaters stepped through. By the designs on their masks I knew that they were Astoria Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. Greengrass suddenly crumped and began squirming in agony as my mistress's cold eyes stared at her. Blaise stood straight and to attention as Astoria began to shake as she whimpered with pain, yet after a few seconds we realised that Lady Voldemort had no intention of stopping, so knowing it would damage my best friend if Greengrass died I put myself in harm's way and sat up to kiss The Dark Lady's neck. I felt her stiffen but she relaxed as I nipped her ear softly. Then I felt her hand on my leg and I stopped. Greengrass had got to her feet shakily.

"You would do well to remember that Malfoy is mine and do not forget that Pansy Parkinson is now swimming with the fishes," Lady Voldemort hissed. Greengrass nodded quickly as I remembered how she had held Parkinson's head under water with her magic. "Speak," She then commanded.

"Master, everyone is in place at the ministry of Magic. Everyone who will be or has become loyal to you is not at the ministry today. The building is set for your destruction," Greengrass stammered. My Lady nodded and then told her to leave with a flick of her fingers.

"Potter will not be at the ministry today. He is visiting the Weasleys. The entire family is at Shell Cottage, I cannot find it," Blaise said clearly. Lady Voldemort laughed out loud.

"Unfortunately for them. Potter and Weasley have forgotten I know that place," Lady Voldemort laughed. "Go, I must converse with Malfoy," She then ordered. I gulped at her words but stayed where I was. Blaise left quickly with a sympathetic glance my way and Lady Voldemort climbed out of the bed to dress.

"You have no feelings for Greengrass?" She suddenly asked.

"None at all, I am yours. What I did was to protect my brother," I answered sincerely.

"He is not blood."

"He is as good as," I answered. My lady pursed her lips but nodded once and I stood to get dressed, but my brain was lingering on the fact the Dark Lady was probably carrying my child.

"You are worried," She stated.

"Yes master."

"About?"

"Will I be involved with the life of my child?" I asked after a pause. I was throwing caution to the winds and it could very well backfire so I kept my back turned to her so I didn't have to see her anger. Then I felt her soft hands on my naked torso as her chest pressed against my back, followed by the softest of kisses to my shoulder.

"You were involved since the day you spoke to save me Draco," She whispered.

Ginny was silent in my arms as we lay in bed at shell cottage. The love of my life was almost ready to give birth to our first child, but instead of being stressed, but happy, we were stressed and scared. Seven years ago when I arrested her, I thought I would be avoiding all of this, but two years ago when she broke out I knew I'd have to fight again. Only for one year I thought everything would be okay, that she broke out of jail just to be free, but I realise now I was dead wrong.

In silence Ginny and I got dressed and headed downstairs to be with our family. Yet downstairs was as silent and still as a grave. Mom and Dad were hugging each other and Bill and Fleur were holding their three year old daughter close to them, while George and Angelina were doing the same with their three year old son. Percy and Audrey were holding hands as were Ron and Luna and quietly I settled next to Ron and Luna with Ginny and I tried not to cry. My entire family was to die and it was my fault. It was stupid to let the public decide what to do and I was stupid for not opposing them. Now my stupidity would get us all killed. The radio in the corner suddenly crackled to life and her sweet voice floated from it.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You've made so many mistakes. Killing my father wasn't one, but jailing me for nothing was a very, very big one. One that will cost you the lives of everyone you care about. The ministry is crushed, it was simply enough to remove the magic on each floor so they fell together. All that exists is a single layer of rubble underground." Voldemort allowed a few seconds to allow the news to sink in. Molly Weasley let out a sharp sob as everyone else turned to look at Harry fleetingly then they returned their eyes to the radio.

"Handing over Potter will not stop me killing you all. You Weasley's could have stopped him, but you let him put me in that place for nothing. Oh I promise _I_ won't kill your children, Bill, Fleur, George and Angelina. _I _won't touch them. Ginny I'm giving you a choice. _I_ won't kill a pregnant woman, so leave now and I'll find you when your child is old enough or you die next to your foolish husband. Better make your decision fast. I'm coming for you." The radio fizzed out then and everyone stared. Then Harry turned to Ginny.

"You have to leave," Harry begged.

"No."

"Please, Ginny give our child a shot at life," Harry pleaded as tears formed in his eyes.

"So what Harry? So what happens if I do run? I'll have James and she will find and kill me while her psychotic death eaters kill James. Am I the only one who didn't miss her emphasis on the "_I won't kill"?_ I'm staying with you till the end Harry," Ginny said fiercely. Harry looked into her tear filled eyes and nodded as he wrapped an arm around her.

"On your head be it," Voldemort hissed throughout the house. The children started to cry then scream as the house shook moments before the front of the house suddenly crumbled, revealing the Weasley clan.

"POTTER IS MINE!" Voldemort yelled.

My master spat out her target and send seven of our number of ten forwards leaving me and Blaise by her side. I watched as three green lights hit Molly Weasley and a fourth hit Arthur, and the death of their leaders seemed to rally the men. Potter stayed away, protecting the Weaselette but the idiot Weasley, George, Percy and Bill all jumped into action firing harmless spells and engaging 4 of the seven in a quick duel.

The Dark Lady was merciless, she could have killed them all in a flash, but sending forwards her death eaters would probably rid her of the stupid ones and sure enough Goyle was the first to go, followed by Avery while Percy and George fell on their side. Two well-aimed killing curses took out the veela and her daughter which caused the screams of anger and sadness to intensify.

I stared in horror as the spells hit Fleur and her daughter, then he heard Bill's anguished screams rent the air as he fell to his knees by his lifeless family. A third spell forced Bill to join his wife and daughter. Angelina and Audrey were crying as they desperately tried to protect Angelina's son as they mourned the loss of their loves, but a well-placed Sectumsempra left both women with their backs open as they turned to the little three year old as his screams of pain rent the air. Fred died seconds after he found himself staring into the cold dead eyes of his mother.

I held Ginny tight to me as we hid behind a chair. I was crying as she was screaming her anguish ripping through me as I tried to comfort her, but no amount of comfort could save any of us.

"Gin, we're going to die, but I'm not going to die like this," I whispered. My beautiful wife looked at me and I saw the deadness in her eyes clearly, but then I saw a faint spark of that fierce determination.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" The last Weasley standing screamed at Lady Voldemort. "You're insane,"

"Insanity Ronald, is just the state of being seriously mentally ill, I am not. I am just filled with a hatred that you can't comprehend," The Dark Lady hissed and I watched from her side as the Green light shot from her hand and crumpled Loony Lovegood. Weasley yelled wordlessly as he stormed forwards but a final green jet of light crumpled him just as mercilessly.

"True to form Potter, you have hid behind the legs of witches and wizards bravery than you. Allowed others to die first before you could man up. The only Weasley left is that pregnant bitch you love so much," The Dark Lady laughed. We laughed with her until Potter suddenly fired a spell at another death eater in our ranks. I simply smirked as I noticed it was Nott who fell. Who cared?

"If you think killing my death eaters will hurt me you are wrong. They're not Horcruxes Harry," My lady smirked patronisingly.

Potter stood and walked out to face us, gritting his teeth as he passed the bodies of his family and stepping over the blood of the little boy. As soon as he was away, the Dark Lady sent me to get Potters whore and I did so, apparating back to my master's side with her clutched in my arms. I could feel the brat she was carrying wriggling away like it knew something bad was going to happen.

"No!" Potter screamed. Then he trained his wand on me as The Dark Lady turned her attention to Weaselette.

"I assure you, I will not kill her," My Master smirked.

"But I will kill him. You care about him don't you? You care about that psychotic bastard called Draco Malfoy!" Potter screamed.

"Kill him and I will kill her. Malfoy is mine," The dark lady hissed.

I'd had it. She was there taunting me, my wife and unborn child were held in Malfoy's arms as he smirked at me and without thinking I waved my wand.

"HARRY NO!" Ginny screamed as I said the words to release the jet of green light. My heart shattered and I felt my soul tear itself in two as I saw the jet of green light hit my wife causing her to crumple. Malfoy carried her to me and dropped her mercilessly on the ground as his master's laugh ripped through my skull accompanied by my scream of anguish. I fell to the ground and cradled her still warm body. I struggled to touch her bump but when I did I felt nothing. I had killed my wife and child and there was nothing left in this world to even live for.

"Kill me?" I begged. Her laugh intensified as she walked forwards. She knelt in front of me and I stared into her hate filled brown eyes that once regarded me with love and happiness as the wind caught her unruly brown curls and tossed them in the wind. "Kill me, please," I whispered as I closed Ginny's lifeless eyes and closed my own. She raised my head and made me look at her as she wiped away my tears almost lovingly, then she placed her fingers to my forehead over my scar and I closed my eyes.

"You deserve this," She hissed. I heard her hiss the words.

"I know Hermione," I whispered as I heard the rushing noise. Then nothing.


End file.
